Un Nuevo Futuro
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Tras la muerte de su mujer Harry su cuñada, Neville y JJ viajan al pasado para crear un nuevo futuro  HP/HB NL/LB SB/RL JP/LE Dumbledore y Weasleys malos
1. Capitulo Uno: Prolgo y La llegada

Titulo: Un nuevo Futuro

Pairing: SB/RL JP/LE HP/Hermione Black NL/Luna Black

Disclaimers: Como todos saben Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera los Merodeadores hubieran tenido un mejor final.

Resumen: esta historia es un AU donde se lidia con viaje a través del tiempo

Slash o sea amor chico/chico y Mpreg

Hermione y Luna son hermanas gemelas fraternales

Esta historia va a ser medio contra de Dumbledore no me gusto como uso a Harry y menos que ninguno de los Merodeadores haya tenido un final feliz.

**Línea de Tiempo en el primer futuro.**

**Mayo de 1979 -James y Lily se casan**

**Octubre de 1979 -Remus anuncia su embarazo **

**Noviembre de 1979-Lily y Alice anuncian su embarazo**

**17 de Junio de 1980 -Nacen Hermione y Luna**

**31 de Julio de 1980 -Nacen Harry y Neville **

**6 de Septiembre de 1997 -Nace JJ, Remus muere después de dar a luz ya que estaban siendo atacados cuando empezó el trabajo de parto, Hermione muere el mismo día protegiendo al bebe.**

**Sirius Black muere días después.**

**Tiempo de partida 9 de Noviembre de 1997 **

**El personaje de Luna es un OOC **

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

**Prologo y Capitulo uno: La llegada **

**Marzo de 1979 **

Todos estaban en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, James y Lily habían anunciado la fecha de su casamiento, Sirius y Remus estaban celebrando con ellos mientras que Peter buscaba el Whiskey de Fuego, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall felicitaban a la pareja lo mismo que todos los allí presentes.

Si bien Alastor Moody estaba ahí, el seguía con la mirada atenta al lugar, no sería el guerrero que es de no prestar atención.

Alice y Frank Longbottom habían vuelto de su luna de miel y estaban compartiendo sus recuerdos, la mamá de este Augusta estaba discutiendo acerca de las medidas de protección que debían tomar, pero aún así se daba tiempo para festejar.

Sirius y Remus estaban felices por su mejor amigo ya que le había costado mucho enganchar a la picante pelirroja, para Sirius, Lily era una gran amiga ya que ella lo había ayudado a ganarse el corazón de su lobito, ya que fue Lily quien convenció a Remus de que le diera una oportunidad a Sirius cuando este le confeso sus sentimientos.

Sirius y Remus eran una pareja más que establecida ya que habían empezado su relación en el sexto año de Hogwarts.

Ellos se habían casado en el mundo muggle el año pasado y habían hecho su unión mágica a principio de este, pero al ser almas gemelas la unión mágica fue solo un trámite, todos sabían que el heredero _**–(N/A: en mi historia Régulus muere antes de nacer)- **_de la Noble y Antigua casa de los Black se había unido a un hombre lobo.

Estaban en pleno festejo cuando de repente una luz brillante los encegueció.

Nadie pudo ver pero después todos con sus varitas en manos pudieron ver a tres jóvenes y un bebé salir.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sin haberlos visto sabían quien uno de esos jóvenes eran, el líder de los viajeros era un Potter mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando uno de los jóvenes congelo a Peter y el que todos sabían era un Potter apunto velozmente su varita al profesor Dumbledore y con un tono que habría congelado al infierno mismo le dijo.

"_tú mataste a mi sol, ¿Dime por que no debería matarte ahora?"_

Todos se sacudieron del shock y fueron a enfrentar al viajero cuando los otros dos jóvenes con sus varitas hicieron un juramento que dejo a la Orden del Fénix en estupor.

"_Me llamo Luna Polaris Selene Black soy hija de Remus John Lupin-Black y Sirius Orion Black, era hermana gemela de Hermione Jane Aurora Black, soy hermana de Jonathan James Rásalas Black, soy ahijada de James Alexander Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans, estoy comprometida con Neville Franklin Longbottom, soy una guerrera de la luz y juro que todo lo que mi cuñado, mi novio y yo les digamos es la verdad"_

Neville tomó la posta viendo que Harry seguía apuntándole a Dumbledore.

"_soy Neville Franklin Longbottom hijo de Franklin Christopher Longbottom y Alice Marie Longbottom née Smith, soy ahijado de Remus John Lupin-Black y Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans, estoy comprometido con Luna, soy un guerrero de la luz y juro que todo lo que dicen mi prometida y mi amigo es la verdad"_

"_Petrificus Totalus" _se escucho al viajero decir y el profesor Dumbledore estaba inmóvil, todos se sorprendieron ya que el líder de los viajeros debía ser un mago muy poderoso para poder petrificar al profesor, si ya estaban estupefactos por esto mas grande fue la sorpresa de la orden cuando el joven volteo y los vio.

Decir que el y James Alexander Potter eran idénticos era poco parecían gotas de agua podrían pasar por gemelos lo único que los diferenciaba era que el viajero tenía ojos verdes los mismos ojos verdes que los miembros de dicha orden conocían perfectamente, el tenía los ojos de Lily Potter, los Merodeadores –Sirius y Remus que no salían de su asombro de ver a dos de sus hijos ahí- allí presentes mas Lily podían ver la enorme tristeza en esos ojos, algo malo le había pasado y los dos caninos tenían el horrible presentimiento de que su hija era parte de la tristeza.

"_Me llamo Harry James Sirius Potter soy hijo de James Alexander Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans, soy ahijado de Sirius Orion Black y Alice Marie Longbottom née Smith, mi prometida era Hermione Jane Aurora Black que fue asesinada por culpa de Dumbledore y estoy aquí para cambiar el futuro"_

En ese momento algo pareció quebrarse y un segundo después las varitas de Sirius y Remus estaban apuntando al profesor, todos habían visto el juramento de los viajeros ellos DECIAN LA VERDAD.

James Potter no sabía que hacer por un lado sus amigos estaban atacando al líder de la luz en base a las palabras de unos viajeros pero por otro lado muy dentro suyo James sabía que los viajeros, que su hijo no mentía, pero matar a Albus Dumbledore no era la respuesta, ellos tenían que explicar.

"_mira sé que eres mi hijo puedo verlo en tus ojos pero no puedes venir aquí y decir lo que dijiste y hacer las cosas a tu manera, necesitamos saber lo que pasó, tus amigos y el bebé necesitan descansar cuéntenos, hablen con nosotros, merecemos saber que pasa esa Hermione de la que hablas es la hija de mis amigos, por favor"_

Harry seguía con su mirada fija en Dumbledore pero sabía que su padre tenía razón.

"_esta bien tu quieres saber, te lo contaremos"_

_Continuara._


	2. Capitulo Dos:La Historia de los Viajeros

**Capitulo dos: La historia de los viajeros**

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

En un minuto, los Potter tenían a su hijo en un abrazo, al igual que los Longbottom, Sirius tenía a su hija en un gran abrazo y Remus tenía al pequeño JJ en brazos acurrucado junto a su pecho, ellos cuatro compartían el dolor de saber que faltaba un integrante de su familia allí.

Los Longbottom vieron a su hijo con un gran orgullo, ambos siendo Aurores sabían que algo les había pasado pero aún así estaban en paz sabiendo que si caían en esta guerra su hijo aún estaría a salvo.

Alice vio a su hijo y pudo ver que era un hombre forjado en la batalla, tenía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha y si bien estaba charlando con ellos vigilaba el lugar, nunca perdía la concentración, parecía estar en alerta constante ¿De que futuro vendría su bebé? Ellos vieron como su hijo nunca le sacaba la vista a su prometida, como temiendo que si la dejara de ver ella fuera a desaparecer, era raro pensar en ellos como padres, recién acababan de volver de su luna de miel, y era más raro pensar en su futuro hijo casándose pero aún así Frank pudo analizar la situación y si bien no sabía que pensar ya que nunca hubiera imaginado en una integrante de la Casa de los Black para unirse a su familia era claro que su hijo adoraba a la hija de los Merodeadores.

James y Lily estaban en lagrimas su hijo parecía derrotado, sabían que la hija de sus amigos que había muerto tenía algo que ver pero se sentían incapaces de consolar a su bebé, James que había visto esos hermosos ojos desde el primer año de Hogwarst sabía leerlos a la perfección y no le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían su hijo estaba quebrado, sus ojos contenían tanta pena que uno debía girar la mirada para evitar ver el dolor.

Harry, Luna y Neville se separaron de sus familias y se movieron al centro, todos los allí presentes estaban esperando para saber acerca del futuro.

El pequeño JJ estaba con sus padres.

Harry tomo una silla y se sentó al frente Luna y Neville cada uno a un costado.

Fue Harry quien tomo la palabra primero.

"_en Mayo de este año como creo saben mis padres se casaran ,en Octubre, Remus anunciara su embarazo y en Noviembre mi mamá y la mamá de Neville lo harán ,en Junio de 1980 Luna y mi amada Hermione nacerán y en Julio naceremos Neville y yo, en Abril del año 1981 Dumbledore llamará a mis padres a la escuela y les dirá en una reunión que es menos que privada que una profecía se ha hecho acerca de un bebé que podrá acabar con Voldemort, el les dirá que cree que soy yo, por casualidad _–El tono de Harry dejaba claro que creía que el profesor era responsable- _el lugar elegido para la reunión le permite escuchar lo que Albus les dice a su traidor lacayo la serpiente de Snivellus y que este luego vaya con su amo y le diga dicha profecía. _

_Mas tarde dicha serpiente traidora le dirá a su maestro que los Longbottoms también son candidatos, Albus los convence a los cuatro de ir a esconderse bajo el encantamiento Fidelius y el profesor aquí sugiere a Sirius, guarden ese dato, como el guardador del secreto, pero mi mamá desecha esa idea diciendo que Paddy tiene a Remus y a las gemelas en quien pensar y que sería mucho riesgo para el, por lo que un maldito traidor, una serpiente disfrazada de león se propone a el mismo diciendo que el no tenía familia y que jamás los delataría, siendo el gran amigo que es de mi papá esa maldita rata se sale con la suya lo que nadie sospechaba o al menos esos es lo que creíamos nadie sospechaba era que esa rata era un mortífago._ Todos allí supieron la razón por la cual Neville había congelado a Peter, James y Sirius querían asesinar a la rata, todos estaban enfadados, ya que habían perdido camaradas por la información que ahora sabían Peter había pasado.

Lily y Remus sabían que eso no era lo peor, sabían que aún faltaba mucho para llegar a lo más grave, Remus tenía el corazón roto su bebé había muerto, quería salir de ese lugar escaparse para no sentir esa pena, pero no lo hizo, Remus John Lupin-Black sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir, ya que de ello dependía el nuevo futuro de sus hijos, el y Siri se encargarían junto a los demás miembros de darle un nuevo futuro a aquellos que venían de aquel infierno.

Remus sintió los cálidos brazos de su amor, de ese que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo rodearlo.

Sirius trajo a Remus que tenía a su hijo más pequeño junto a su pecho hacía el, quería tener a su familia cerca.

Ambos siguieron escuchando a Harry.

"_Mis padres y los de Neville fueron bajo el encantamiento con el y con Fabien Prewwit como el guardador del secreto, en la noche de Halloween, Voldemort ataco Godric Hollows mató a mi padre primero, mi mamá se interpuso entre él y yo por lo cual cuando el bastardo fue a atacarme con la maldición asesina no pudo, el sacrificio de mi mamá me había salvado, y la maldición reboto dejando al bastardo sin cuerpo, ahora estamos seguro de que Albus tenía todo planeado para que fuera yo el elegido, el tenía planeado que cuando yo quedé huérfano el me iba a quitar de las manos de mi padrino pero Moony y mi mamá habían tomado cartas para asegurarse de que eso no pasara ya que si bien mi papá y ella habían hecho un testamento, Albus aquí claramente tenía todo el poder para invalidarlo pero Moony hizo que mi mamá incluyera una cláusula de juramento antes de que los testigos firmaran, _los ojos de Harry brillaban como los de su padre y sus amigos cuando miraban el resultado de una de sus bromas legendarias, había respeto hacía Remus Lupin-Black.

_Todos saben que Remy es un experto en encantamientos y este diseño uno que ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo descubrir, cuando el testamento se leyó nadie pudo discutirlo y fui con Paddy. _Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron como dos esmeraldas Luna y Neville sabían de quien hablarían ahora.

_Creo que ahí…_-(Harry suspira, y una dulce sonrisa llega a su rostro)-_fue cuando me enamore de ella, mi luz, mi sol, mi amor, mi vida, mi Hermione –_(los ojos de Harry se llenan de lágrimas, y todos los miembros del pasado son testigos de la unión de esos jóvenes ya que en un segundo las manos de Luna y Neville se posan en los hombros de Harry, y Neville le dice)- _"volveremos a verla amigo, volverá a ser tu sol, ella estará esperándonos en ese futuro que estamos haciendo ahora, ten fe Harry"_

"_si cuñado mi hermana estará allí y mi Neville y yo volveremos a tener que aplicar los encantamientos silenciosos para poder dormir algo"_

Todos ríen hasta que Sirius se da cuenta de lo que se esta implicando.

"_Jovencito se puede saber ¿Qué hacen tu y mi hija que requiere que mi otra hija deba recitar encantamientos silenciosos para poder dormir algo?"_

Fue James entre risas quien le contestó.

"_me imagino que lo mismo que hacían tu y Moony a esa edad"_

Luna fue quien siguió.

"_¿Esa edad? ¿Tú crees que han cambiado?, mis padres no pueden sacarse las manos de encima uno del otro"_

James de vuelta.

"_sip esos son mis mejores amigos, caninos calenturientos"_

Remus

"_mira quien habla James, aún tengo pesadillas de cuando te pescamos a ti y a cierta pelirroja "ejercitándose" en nuestra cocina"_

La cara de Harry se vuelve del mismo color del pelo de su madre, fue la misma Lily quien cerró el tema.

"_me encanta el karma, como voy a reírme cuando nazcan las gemelas, dos niñas para el ex playboy de Hogwarst"_

Harry siguió con su relato.

"_mi sol, Luna y yo crecimos en la mansión Black a las afueras de Italia, Paddy hizo que todas las barreras fueran aseguradas, fuimos bajo el encantamiento Fidelius con Remy como cuidador del secreto cosa que fue una maravillosa idea, pero Albus no se iba a quedar así de tranquilo." _Harry miró a Neville quien siguió la historia.

"_Lo que nadie sabía era que la misma noche del ataque a la familia de Harry, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange fueron a mi casa, donde mataron a mi abuela y torturaron a mis padres hasta la insanidad, la casa donde los gemelos Prewitt estaban escondidos, un lugar según Albus seguro y escondido fue descubierto _– (El tono de Neville era el mismo que el de Harry indicando que tampoco creía las casualidades y que pensaba que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver)- _y los gemelos asesinados, Albus enseguida se ofreció para hacerse cargo de mi, pero de vuelta Remus y mi madre le habían ganado de mano, ya que nadie podía tener mi tenencia mas que mis padrinos, el profesor peleo este testamento alegando que como el heredero de una noble y antigua casa como la mía iba a ser criado por un hombre lobo, a lo cual según una vez me contó mi padrino Sirius amenazó con despellejar vivo a Albus si volvía a dirigirse de esa forma a Remus, Albus aún así intentó pero no pudo, nadie iba a ponerse en contra del esposo de Lord Black y del mismísimo Lord Black, Dumbledore o no, así que yo fui a la casa de Sirius y Remus donde como Harry también me enamore a primera vista de mi Luna." _Neville gira su rostro y le sonríe a Luna, sus ojos brillan de emoción, y sus padres saben que deben acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a la hija de dos bromistas legendarios como nuera ya que no habría manera en Merlín de que pudieran romper ese compromiso, y no que quisieran, ya que lo que había entre su hijo y Luna Black era amor verdadero.

Harry vuelve a tomar la palabra.

"_Según Paddy todo parecía encarrilarse pero el profesor no iba a dejar las cosas así, el no solamente quería controlarnos sino que quería el control de las bóvedas de la familia, quería el dinero que viene con el nombre Potter, pero cuando un grupo de amigos entre ellos un hombre lobo y una bruja nacida de muggles lo vencen, busca la revancha, Albus fue al tribunal mágico diciendo que por nuestra seguridad teníamos que ir a la casa de nuestras familias maternas, aunque sea un mes por año, ya que así nos asegurábamos de que siguiéramos protegidos por la magia de nuestras familia, el tribunal le dio la razón, sentenciándonos a tener que vivir con los Dursleys y los Smith por un mes todos los años"_

Harry esperó por la explosión que sabría lo que acababa de decir traería y su madre y madrina seguro que no defraudaron.

Lily Evans pronto Potter estallo, sus verdes ojos brillaban con una intensidad, su postura gritaba peligro pero nadie se movió.

La varita de la bruja irradiaba poder y el _Expelliarmus _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tanto era el poder que envió al congelado profesor hacía una pared.

Cuando la bruja se movía para un nuevo ataque Alice Longbottom le ganó de mano pero en vez de usar la magia ella uso su puño y fue tal el cachetazo que le dio que todos los allí presentes se juraron nunca enfadar a aquellas brujas.

Lily volvió a tomar la palabra.

"_debería despellejarte vivo por sugerir enviar a mi hijo a ese lugar pero voy a conformarme con hacer todo lo posible por que nunca tengas ese poder"_

Ahí todos habían visto no a Lily Evans la cabeza del alumnado sino que vieron a la bruja más poderosa de su generación y a la que iba a transformarse en la esposa del poderoso Lord Potter.

Harry viendo que los Merodeadores estaban en silencio prosiguió con su relato.

Harry tenía que hacer esto, Harry tenía que tener el valor de terminar esta misión, no solamente por que al arreglar el pasado ella estaría allí sino que también por todos los que habían caído en nombre "bien mayor", ninguno de sus amigos podría negar que Hermione no era su mayor razón pero ellos sabían que Harry James Sirius Potter era un verdadero líder, alguien que estaba luchando por todos.

Luna extrañaba horrores a su hermana, Hermione centraba su mundo, ella impedía que se perdiera en las sombras, Hermione no era solamente el sol de Harry sino que era el sol de su hermana también, Luna Black peleaba por todos, por los padres de aquel que estaba destinado a ser parte de su familia, por sus propios padres para que su hermano supiera lo maravilloso que es crecer con Remus Lupin-Black y Sirius Black, para tener más hermanos, para que los padres de su amado Neville vean lo maravilloso que es su hijo, para que ellos puedan vivir el amor que se ve que sienten el uno por el otro, para que Augusta Longbottom pueda ver lo maravillosa que es su familia, para que ellos estén con Neville el día de su boda, Luna era una guerrera que como su hermana iba a pelear hasta que exhalara su última bocanada de aire.

Neville adoraba a Hermione, ella que nunca se reía, ella que siempre podía poner en términos que el entendía lo que se esperaba de él, ella que lo había ayudado a reunir el coraje para decirle a su hermana lo mucho que la amaba, Neville también peleaba por su familia, por sus padres para que ellos también puedan disfrutar del futuro, para que le den hermanos, para que sean felices, para que su abuela este orgullosa de que el siga la línea de su familia, Neville pelearía hasta el final, Neville pelearía junto a Harry, hasta el final.

"_Albus logró lo que quería en partes, ya que la corte mágica dictaminó que Neville y yo tendríamos que tener al menos seis años antes de ir así que por ese tiempo fuimos felices, Sirius y Remus nos dieron la mejor niñez, y mi sol me dio la fuerza para aceptar lo que se vendría para mi, los Dursley fueron inclementes conmigo, de la misma forma que los Smith lo fueron con Neville, pero no pudieron cumplir su cometido que era quebrarnos, los golpes e insultos si bien nos enfadaban y nos dañaban nunca nos quebraron por que sabíamos que al acabar ese mes Sirius y Remus pero especialmente ellas harían que olvidáramos todo, fuimos muy felices, crecí rodeado de la memoria de mis padres, jamás los olvidé por que sus amigos nunca lo permitieron" _James y Lily miran con gran afecto a Remus y Sirius.

Neville toma la palabra

"_crecí feliz, mi padrino- _la mirada de afecto hacía Remus es evidente-_me lleno de memorias acerca de mi mamá y se ocupó de que tuviera recuerdos de mi papá, Harry tiene razón el plan de Albus nunca tuvo éxito ya que jamás pudieron quebrarme por que yo sabía la verdad, sabía quienes eran mis padres" _Frank y Alice sonríen con calidez al hombre lobo, los Longbottom ahora saben que tienen gente en quien confiar si las cosas no pueden cambiarse tanto.

Alice esta feliz ya que sabía que su hijo había estado en buenas manos con su amigo.

Luna habla

"_Hermione y yo éramos muy unidas mi hermana lo era todo para mi, la bruja mas brillante de su generación, el cerebro detrás de Harry Potter, el sol del salvador del mundo mágico, mi hermana y yo crecimos felices, nuestros padres jamás dejaron de amarse como dos jóvenes, creo que el no haber conocido amor en sus hogares hicieron que ellos se esforzaran el doble para que nosotras siempre lo sintiéramos, _ella quiere seguir hablando pero Neville la interrumpe.

"_vamos Lun, Sirius nunca pudo decirle que no a Remus, este lo tiene enroscado en sus dedos"_

Todos los allí presentes concuerdan en eso para la indignación de Sirius, hasta que después el mismo tiene que aceptar la veracidad de lo dicho ya que sabe que no le puede decir que no a su lobito lindo.

Así que se limita a sacarles la lengua a todos y a darle un beso a Remus.

Harry vuelve a tomar la palabra.

"_cuando llegaron las cartas Pads y Moons nos sentaron y nos dijeron que era nuestra decisión donde ir, jamás nos ocultaron nada, nosotros éramos un grupo y así decidimos ir a Hogwarst, el día de la plataforma fue el comienzo de nuestros problemas, verán Albus no iba a detenerse, pero esta vez había decidido jugar desde las sombras así que mando a sus peones, Los Weasleys _–el odio que se apodera de los jóvenes es evidente-_el primer acto es de Molly, diciendo que la influencia de Black se ve, ya que nos ha enseñado a mostrar nuestras riquezas, que estábamos demasiado bien vestido ya que como nuestras ropas no eran harapos eso significaba que nos estábamos volviendo malignos, después su hija me señaló como si fuera un animal de feria, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar, cuando subimos al tren ahí estaba el, nuestra versión de Wormtail, Ronald Billius Weasley, desde el primer momento mi sol sabía que el no era de confiar, debí haberle hecho caso –_Harry gira la cabeza pero todos ven esas lágrimas de rabia que el está peleando por no dejar salir-_ ese maldito al que yo creí mi amigo no era nada más que un peón de Albus._

Así Harry les fue contando año a año toda su vida, todo lo que estaban involucrados, las aventuras que habían tenido, todos los del pasado pudieron ver lo importante que Hermione Black era no solamente para Harry Potter pero sino que también para la pelea contra el señor oscuro.

Minerva McGonnagal siempre sospechó que su viejo amigo estaba demasiado metido en esta guerra, siempre sospecho que este tenía motivos personales, detrás de la simpatía que decía sentir hacía los bromistas leones de ella, pero ahora al escuchar a este joven sabía que su amigo había ido demasiado lejos, sabía que había cruzado una línea que jamás debió haber pasado, ella sabía muy bien que nada bueno le esperaba a aquel que tanto hacía en contra del señor oscuro pero que mucho a el se parecía.

Remus y Sirius sabían que se acercaba, sabían que la hora de saber acerca de la muerte de su bebé se acercaba, Sirius estaba casi fuera de si, esta era su familia, sus hijas, su hijo, su lobito con quien alguien había decidido meterse, Sirius era el alfa, era su responsabilidad cuidar de Remus y de su familia y había fallado, pero eso no volvería a suceder.

Harry vuelve a tomar la palabra

"_pero después de tanto tiempo Albus comprendió su error, Albus supo que era lo que tenía que hacer para quebrarme, para dejar mi mundo en sombras, matar a mi sol…"_

Continuara…


	3. Cap 3: La Muerte de Hermione

**Capitulo tres: La muerte de Hermione **

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

_Última vez _

"_pero después de tanto tiempo Albus comprendió su error, Albus supo que era lo que tenía que hacer para quebrarme, para dejar mi mundo en sombras, matar a mi sol…"_

De repente todos los allí presentes comienzan a sentir el poder que emana de Harry Potter, cuando este los ve todos son forzados a giras sus cabezas ya que la tristeza en sus ojos es infinita.

Harry vuelve a tomar la palabra

"_yo tengo poder, mis padres eran poderosos y yo lo soy, pero mi poder necesita una guía y eso era ella, Hermione era mi guía, era la voz que me sacaba de las sombras en las cuales Albus me metía, la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación, mi compañera, mi sol, Albus nunca pudo conmigo por que ella siempre parecía estar un paso delante, su inteligencia no conocía límites, la hija de dos bromistas legendarios una perfecta seguidora de las reglas, Minerva solía decirle que era una rara combinación de Moony y mi mamá, mi amor, el centro de mi universo"_

Todos ven como la fuerza de Harry comienza a ceder por lo que Luna toma la palabra.

"_mi papi no quería tener otro bebé –_Mira a Remus-_decía que los tiempos eran muy peligrosos y que entre la guerra y controlar a Albus no era el momento, una tarde mientras estábamos haciendo nuestra tarea Ginevra Weasley sin que nos diéramos cuenta le puso unas gotas de una poción que no sabíamos que era a la bebida de Harry y este comienza a sentirse muy mal, usando los polvos floo fuimos hasta nuestra casa papá que es muy bueno en pociones inmediatamente descubre que era, Amortencia con una poción fertilizadora, pero no funciono ya que el amor de Harry y Mione formaba una barrera contra esas pociones simplemente lo puso a dormir, desgraciadamente parte de la poción cayó al suelo, como todos ustedes saben Amortencia funciona también inhalada así fue como papá la inhaló, el se puso como un loco y cuando vino papi se le abalanzó, papi intuyendo lo que había pasado nos dijo a Neville y a mi que nos fuéramos,_ -Luna dice entre risas-_no supimos de ellos por cinco días._

Todos se ríen y la risa aumenta a causa del color casi bordo de las mejillas de Remus y Sirius.

_Papá nos llamó después diciendo que papi estaba esperando un bebé. _Luna miraba con ternura a su hermanito y Sirius y Remus que tiene a JJ en sus brazos saben que ese ser que es mitad de cada uno en el nuevo futuro volverá a venir ya que no imaginarían la vida sin el.

Luna dice

"_los meses fueron difíciles ya que papá seguía peleando con el profesor ya que este seguía insistiendo que le entregara la custodia de Harry y Neville, así papá se ve en medio de mucha presión, papi lo ayudaba lo más que podía pero el tenía su embarazo en que pensar y papá se ponía muy sobre protector con papi, no quería que padeciera el stress de tener que lidiar con el profesor, Mione y yo seguíamos investigando las razones por las cuales el profesor quería el control de Harry hasta que ella la encontró, el señor oscuro hizo seis horocruxes y Albus creía que el elegido por Voldemort era el séptimo y que este debía ser asesinado, cosa que mi hermana no creía pero ella tenía la teoría de que Albus se dispuso a encontrar todas estas cosas y que el quería "moldear" al elegido para que diera su vida por voluntad propia, entonces al ser Harry el elegido una vez muerto este la fortuna de los Potter quedaría en sus manos, y el quedaría como el salvador del mundo mágico, mi hermana estaba segura de esto y déjenme decirles que Mione no estaba feliz, así que ella y papi que eran los mejores en el campo de la investigación iniciaron una que les tomo meses y creo que tenían más información que Albus, todos sabíamos que no había nadie mejor que ellos para esa tarea, todo marchaba bien, estábamos felices cuando supimos que JJ estaba en camino, la panza de papi crecía, en JJ teníamos una razón más para pelear, pero hace dos meses_ –todos ven como la voz de Luna se quiebra, Neville la toma en sus brazos e intenta seguir con el relato pero Harry toma la palabra.

"_hace poco más de dos meses Nev, Lun y yo estábamos conversando, Mione estaba trabajando con Remus, nosotros pensábamos que estábamos solos pero nos equivocamos y ahí fue cuando nos atacaron, Ron fue el encargado de detallar nuestros movimientos y le dio a Dumbledore un panorama general de nuestro poder, ya que si bien en las clases no mostrábamos nuestro potencial nuestros compañeros nos habían visto practicar, de repente todo se volvió negro y los tres estábamos en un lugar que nunca habíamos visto._

_Recuerdo escuchar una voz que decía, que esto era por el bien mayor, y ahí fue cuando supe quien era el responsable…"_

Todos ven como las fuerzas de Harry van decayendo, Sirius sabe que el final se acerca, y trae a Remus aún más cerca de él.

James tiene a Lily en sus brazos por que la pelirroja esta temblando, de pena y de rabia, el le daría tiempo a su hijo de acabar y luego desataría el infierno.

"_por lo que sabemos, estuvimos en una casa semi abandonada que estaba bien preservada por encantamientos poderosos, pero nosotros estábamos preparados mandamos un mensaje en el patrono de Luna a Sirius ya que al ser su papá no habría barreras que pudieran impedir que el lo recibiera, ese fue nuestro error" _–Harry se da vuelta cuando todos observan que ya no puede detener esas lágrimas que caen de su rostro-"_Paddy pudo hallarnos y fue el quien nos dijo que estábamos en la casa de la profesora McGonnagal"-_los ojos de la profesora de Transfiguraciones se llenan de furia, JAMAS ella hubiera consentido ser parte de un plan para asesinar a una joven y a uno de sus más queridos ex estudiante- "_a ninguno nos importaba mucho la verdad, pero cuando quisimos salir grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que no podíamos, habíamos caído en la trampa", _Harry cae de rodillas, su dolor es demasiado, Luna toma de los brazos de su papi a su hermano, Remus y Sirius pueden ver la desolación en sus ojos y la envuelven en un abrazo protector, Lily y James toman a su hijo en sus brazos, Frank y Alice hacen lo mismo con Neville, y todos aguardan en un silencio sepulcral, luego de unos minutos Luna sale del abrazo de sus padres y aún con su hermano en brazos toma la palabra.

"_Intentamos todo, hechizo tras hechizo, la barrera era demasiado poderosa para que fuera un mago cualquiera y fue entre medio de nuestros intentos donde sentimos, primero un lazo mas entre nosotros-_Mira a JJ-_y después la partida de papi" _Cuando las piernas de Luna ceden son los brazos de Neville quien la sostienen, todos ven a Sirius temblar, este esta fuera de si, no quiere siquiera imaginarse una vida sin Remus.

Es Harry quien prosigue.

"_finalmente la fuerza de todo lo que teníamos consiguió quitar la barrera, destruyendo la mansión entera, fue ahí donde sentí su partida, donde mi mundo se extinguió, donde mi fe se acabó, donde mi luz se apagó, donde mi sol se fue, cuando llegamos a la casa eran solo restos, los malditos habían puesto un hechizo esparcidor de plata, para atacar a Remus y debilitar a Mione, pero ellos dieron pelea, por dentro la casa estaba casi en ruinas, Remus fue al primero que hayamos…", _los tres jóvenes cierran sus ojos, Sirius aprisiona a Remus tan fuerte que este sabe su lobito tendrá marcas pero a ninguno le importa, Sirius necesita asegurarse de la presencia de Remus y este lo sabe.

James y Lily, Frank y Alice están mirando a los caninos, ahora entre ellos seis ha nacido una conexión muy fuerte, todos quieren hablar pero saben que eso no ha terminado, por lo que dejan que Harry acabe.

"_sabíamos que algo había pasado por que había mucha sangre, pero el bebé no estaba, Paddy tenía a Remus en sus brazos, estaba meciéndolo, disculpándose ¿Cómo si fuera el responsable de algo?, todos sabíamos que Paddy estaba perdiendo la sanidad, Luna estaba cerca de la histeria, Neville era lo único que la mantenía, y yo, a mi no me importaba mas nada, mi mundo se había acabado, pero sabíamos que teníamos que seguir, maldita conciencia, así que como pudimos subimos al segundo piso, yo, yo lo intuía,¿Saben?_ Harry mira a todos los allí presentes pero en especial a su padre, y una furia ciega nace en James Potter, alguien se había metido con su familia y el los haría pagar no había otra salida. Harry seguía mirando a sus padres, como si por medio de sus ojos le pudiera hacer entender a su papá lo quebrado que estaba como pidiéndole que lo ayude a explicar, diciéndole que ya no tenía mas fuerzas.

Harry quiere hacerles entender a todos lo que el sintió cuando el entró en aquel cuarto, pero especialmente quiere hacerles comprender a sus padres y amigos que el no sería capaz de volver a pasar por aquello.

Sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción, de pena, rabia y tristeza, quitan el aire a todos, pero su padre, James Potter le sostiene la mirada, como diciéndole que no iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo, que esta vez el no iba a fallar.

Lily mira el intercambio entre su futuro hijo y James y su corazón grita de rabia por que su pequeño esta herido, el interior de Lily Potter por que al diablo con la fecha, ella ya era una Potter exigía castigo hacía aquellos que lastimaron a su familia.

"_Dentro mío sabía que mi sol iba a estar muerta, yo lo sabía, podía sentirlo dentro mío. La encontramos en el cuarto de Remy y Paddy, Mione estaba hecha un ovillo, había un aura detrás suyo, mi amor no era la bruja mas brillante de nuestra generación por nada y Remus era extremadamente inteligente, sabemos que ellos tenían que haber sabido que no podrían con todos sus atacantes, Mione ayudo a Remus a que JJ naciera Moons debió estar muy débil ya que perdió mucha sangre pero aún así se llevó a tres de ellos con el," _-Todos los jóvenes cierran sus ojos, y los del pasado miran a Remus que esta presionado en el pecho de Sirius, todos imaginan lo que el joven licántropo debió haber sentido su necesidad de proteger a sus hijos, la desesperación de saber que uno de ellos moriría con el y eso enciende su furia.

James y Sirius comparten una mirada, dando una vez más gracias a Merlín por aquellos maravillosos seres que tanto amaban, ellos ahora saben que aquellos que aman murieron dando sus vidas por sus hijos, y eso hace que James y Sirius los amen aún más, pero al escuchar lo que los jóvenes les contaban ellos sentían como si alguien hubiera despertado algo oscuro en los Merodeadores, James pone su mano en la rodilla de Remus, Sirius entrelaza una de sus manos con Lily, los Merodeadores siguen escuchando.

Harry continúa.

"_cuando entramos en la habitación había seis "hombres" _–el desprecio en la voz de Harry es indiscutible-_muertos, ninguno de los malditos pudo con mi sol, ella estaba como dije hecha un ovillo, protegiendo algo o mejor dicho a alguien, Mione sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, tanto ella como Remus sabían que no iban a salir vivos, pero ellos una vez más fueron más inteligentes, ella uso lo último que tenía de magia para proteger a JJ, creo un campo de protección lo puso a el en el centro, Mione era muy poderosa ella era la hija de un Black y tenía el poder agregado de un licántropo, ella y Luna son muy poderosas separadas pero juntas son una fuerza casi imparable, por eso fue…"-_James fue quien terminó la oración

"_que los separaron, pasaba lo mismo en la escuela, Sirius es muy poderoso pero Remus es mejor estratega, por eso fue, necesitaban dividir su fuerza, ese ataque fue planeado y puedo jurar sobre mi magia que Aurores participaron, esa es una táctica que enseñan en la escuela de Aurores, ningún mortífago tiene acceso a estos lineamientos, este fue un ataque más de la supuesta luz, pero no te preocupes hijo, esos ataques en como dijiste, si en "nombre del bien mayor" se acabaran de eso nos encargamos nosotros_"

Poder irradiaba de James Potter y cuando Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se unieron a el, y los tres se pararon, todos sabían que Albus había mordido mucho mas de lo que podía masticar, y esta vez había mordido en el lugar equivocado.

Harry siguió hablando.

"_nadie hubiera roto su hechizo pero no hacía falta ya que Hermione sabía que era a ella a quien buscaban pero había más junto a JJ había un pensativo, ella y Remus habían creado un diario, ellos nos había dejado la suficiente información para salir adelante, Hermione sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a morir, Remus y ella sabían que su tiempo estaba contado, por lo que una vez mas se prepararon, Remus debió estar en agonía al saber que su bebé iba a morir pero ambos se aseguraron no solamente de llevarse a sus atacantes con ellos para proteger a JJ sino también de dejarnos la información que necesitábamos para que Albus no pudiera ganarnos, ahora no peleábamos solamente contra Voldemort sino que también batallábamos contra Albus, esa noche Sirius tomo a JJ y Neville saco a Luna de allí pero yo tuve que dejar a mi amor, Sirius tuvo que dejar a Remus y a su hija allí…", _Harry se dirige hacía donde esta Dumbledore, el lugar donde están todos comienza a temblar, no hace falta saber que es la magia de Harry que se está manifestando, de la punta de la varita de Harry salen chispas de energía. _"¿Sabes lo que es dejar a lo que más amas en esta vida sola? ¿Sabes lo que significa maldito bastardo que alguien te arranque el centro de tu vida? Tuve que dejar a la mujer que mas amaba sola, tú mataste a mi mujer, a mi mejor amiga, por fin habías encontrado la manera de quebrarme, ¿pero que tenían que ver los demás? ¿Por qué Remus? ¿Para castigar a Sirius? O ¿Por qué te ganó la custodia de Neville? ¿Cuántos más? ¿Cuántas vidas más destruiste?" _Harry cae de rodillas _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi sol? ¿Por qué mis padres? ¿Por qué los de Neville? ¿Por qué Augusta? ¿Por qué arruinar tantas vidas? ¿Por un bien mayor? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir que es el bien mayor? Debería matarte…" _Harry sale corriendo seguido por Neville y Luna que deja a su hermano en los brazos de su papi.

De repente se escuchan gritos, los gritos de Harry, todos escuchan los gritos de alguien que perdió la razón para vivir, todos escuchan los gritos de alguien al que le han arrancado parte de su alma, sino toda, nadie interrumpe todos escuchan como Luna entre su dolor consuela a Harry y como Neville les promete a los dos que Hermione los esta mirando, que Remus, Sirius y Hermione los están mirando, que ellos van a triunfar ellos escuchan como un joven forjado en el dolor, en las batallas, consuela a aquellos que saben que sus fuerzas flaquean, Frank y Alice escuchan con orgullo las promesas de Neville hacía su familia por que ellos pueden ser sus futuros padres pero Luna y Harry son la familia de Neville, y algo parece despertar en Frank Longbottom por que se para y ve a los demás, ve a su esposa, ve a James Potter, a Lily Evans, a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin-Black y todos coinciden es hora de actuar.

Continuara…


	4. Cap 4: Reacciones y Sirius

**Capitulo Cuatro: Reacciones y Sirius.**

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

_Última vez _

_Frank Longbottom por que se para y ve a los demás, ve a su esposa, ve a James Potter, a Lily Evans, a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin-Black y todos coinciden es hora de actuar._

James Potter era un bromista legendario alguien que amaba el planeamiento de bromas que vivía la vida al máximo y que amaba los retos y ahora en frente estaba alguien a quien el apreciaba mucho, Albus Dumbledore era un viejo amigo de la familia, era alguien que le había dado un lugar a uno de sus mejores amigos sin importarle que este fuera un hombre lobo, o eso era lo que el pensaba.

Ahora ese aprecio se había vuelto el odio mas puro que James Potter jamás haya sentido, el hombre frente suyo era responsable no solamente de su muerte y la de Lily sino que había hecho de la vida de su hijo un infierno y había asesinado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Todos los que no lo conocían cometían el error de creer que el era incapaz de pensar seriamente pero cometían un grave error al subestimarlo, James Potter era un brillante estratega, alguien con una habilidad de pensamiento rápido que era envidiada por muchos.

James era una estrella en el departamento de Aurores, el junto a su compañero y amigo Sirius Black eran uno de los mejores equipos que esa fuerza había visto hace años.

La habilidad que James y Sirius tenían de poder tener largas conversaciones sin pronunciar palabras y de saber lo que el otro pensaba o iba a hacer solo con una mirada era algo importantísimo en su línea de trabajo, pero James era algo más que un Auror, era un Lord de una de las mas antiguas y nobles casas de Gran Bretaña era un joven muy poderoso, alguien a que si bien no le gustaba hacer uso de su poder no significaba que no supiera como usarlo, y ahora todos verían una gran demostración.

Aquí habían tres jóvenes y un bebé, uno de esos jóvenes era su hijo, un ser nacido del amor de el y de su amada Lily, alguien que estaba casi quebrado por que había perdido su sol en la vida, su hijo estaba pidiéndole, que lo ayude, el había pasado años mirando en unas casi iguales orbitas verdes, pero en vez de ver el brillo de felicidad que el podía ver en los de su Lily, en los de su hijo veía la oscuridad de alguien que había sufrido demasiado.

Sirius Black era un joven acostumbrado al dolor, nacer en donde el había nacido con las convicciones con las cuales el había nacido habían hecho de su vida un infierno hasta que se fue a vivir a lo de su hermano del alma.

Cuando el supo que era a Remus a quien amaba se juró que nunca le iba a fallar así Remus nunca le hubiera correspondido el siempre iba a estar ahí para él, lucho mucho por una oportunidad, cuando Remus acepto ser su novio se convirtió en el centro de su vida, cuando antes de que terminara el séptimo año se convirtieron en amantes, Sirius juro proteger a Remus, el lobito le había dicho a Sirius que no estaba en el ser alfa que Sirius era el mejor, Remus se entregó por completo a Sirius y Sirius le devolvió entregándole lo único que tenía: su corazón.

El día de su casamiento fue uno de los mejores de la vida de Sirius Black, Remus era su mundo.

Todos sabían que Sirius tenía oscuridad en el, tenía demonios que el amor de Remus y el cariño de James y Lily mantenían tranquilos, pero el no era ingenuo sabía que en el existía cierta oscuridad, sabía que cuando provocado su furia no tenía capacidad de contención, ese era su secreto, uno que solamente los otros Merodeadores y Lily sabían, Sirius había aguantado el relato, pero cada vez sentía como esa oscuridad se apoderaba mas y mas, Albus se había metido con su familia, su amado Remus que estaba esperando un bebe, con sus hijas, con James y Lily que eran parte de su familia, con Harry y con Neville Longbottom que era también de la familia por que el había visto lo mucho que el joven amaba a su hija, Albus había ido demasiado lejos, nadie se mete con lo que es de un Black.

Lily Evans estaba furiosa, ella siempre había visto en el querido director alguien a quien respetar, ahora no sentía mas que asco por el, asco y furia, ella quería herir al maldito. Cobrarle cada uno de los gritos que su bebé emitía, ella sufría por todos, y su rabia crecía por todos, sus mejores amigos habían perdido todo, Alice y Frank estaban igual que muertos y su bebé parecía ya no querer seguir, Lily podía ver en sus ojos todo lo que Harry había pasado y era como si alguien le aplicara la maldición Crutacius, Lily Potter por que como ya había dicho ella era una Potter gritaba por justicia, la sangre en sus venas hervía de rabia, ella quería retaliación por el dolor infligido en su familia.

De repente todos miraron a Remus, el había quedado silente, sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore, Sirius y James conocían esa mirada, Remus planeaba algo.

Solamente aquellos que conocían bien al Merodeador podían leer sus ojos, al ser hombre lobo Remus había aprendido a guardar sus emociones a la perfección, si el lo quería sus ojos nada te decían y por el contrario cuando el quería o tu sabías leerlo podías ver todas sus emociones en los expresivos ojos del hombre lobo.

James pero especialmente Sirius habían aprendido a reconocer cada rasgo en el joven que solía ser bastante tímido, y sabían que algo estaba planeando, y sonrieron ya que sabían que si bien ellos eran poderosos Remus contaba con un gran conocimiento de hechizos y maldiciones que era solamente rivalizado por el conocimiento de Lily, OH si cualquiera sea lo que el planeaba iba a ser memorable.

Alice, Frank, Lily, Minerva, Mad Eye Moody y el resto de la Orden miraban a los tres legendarios bromistas y sabían que algo estaban planeando en verdad Minerva y Lily sabían que Remus estaba planeando algo.

De repente Remus se para, toma aire y cierra sus ojos, minutos después Luna y los demás vienen.

"_¿Papi como?"_

"_eres mi hija, mi cachorro, no importa el tiempo nuestro vinculo esta"_

"_¿Remus?"_

"_Harry necesito que pienses en la muerte de Hermione"_ la fría voz de Remus les dice a los demás Merodeadores que no deben meterse.

"_¿Estás concentrado?"_

"_si"_ Harry ni siquiera titubea, su confianza en Remus es total.

Remus murmura unas palabras y con su varita apunta a la cabeza de Harry, Lily quiere moverse para detenerlo pero James lo impide, de repente un rayo sale de la cabeza de Harry y va directo a la de Albus.

"_Oníricos Maledecto" _ Remus dice y los ojos de Albus se abren como nunca.

"_atrapaste a mi familia en un infierno, vamos a ver como te va a ti en uno"_ Remus le dice a Albus con un tono de voz que le da escalofríos a lo allí presentes, de repente Albus cae en desmayado.

"_¿Qué fue ese hechizo?" _pregunta Harry

"_la maldición del sueño, básicamente atrapé a Albus para que reviva su mayor infierno una y otra vez, pero para que el hechizo sea mas poderoso se le debe añadir una memoria traumática" _

Nadie protesta Albus se ha ganado ese infierno, pero aún hay más preguntas, todos están extremadamente cansados, pero no pueden salir de allí hasta terminar al menos una parte, así que fue Sirius quien pregunta.

"_ya sabemos que fue de todos menos de mi ¿Qué sucedió conmigo?" _

Harry sabe que los demás ya no tienen fuerzas es así que el toma la palabra.

"_Después de salir de nuestro hogar, todos sabíamos cual era la otra jugada de Albus el iba a ir tras nosotros, así que esperamos unos días y tu fuiste hasta Gringgots donde me hiciste como tu ahijado y hasta que JJ fuera mayor de edad Lord Black lo cual me da emancipación inmediata y absoluta en el mundo mágico, saliste de testigo en las pruebas que Neville tuvo que tomar para volverse Lord Longbottom ya que este así podría proteger a Luna como su prometida, pero pediste que esto se activara solamente en caso de tu muerte…fue como si lo hubieras predicho" _la tristeza que invade los ojos de Harry dice mas que mil palabras.

"_estábamos escondidos, JJ tenía 15 días y de repente el patronus de Andrómeda te dijo que alguien estaba atacándola nos dijiste que tenías que ir, que Andy era familia… jamás regresaste, un ataque mortífago fue lo publicado, pero todos supimos quien había sido responsable, el día de la lectura de tu testamento, Albus estaba feliz el bastardo creía que ya sin ti no habría manera de que alguien se interpusiera entre el y nosotros, oh la cara del desgraciado cuando se leyó aquel testamento fue memorable, ahí fue cuando supimos que la supuesta "luz" que él representaba no era más que una farsa, cuando salimos del banco, nos escondimos, nunca regresamos a la escuela, nos pusimos a trabajar en la información que Mione y Remus nos habían dejado y acá estamos" _

"_lo siento Harry, Neville, princesa los dejé solos"_

"_papá no nos dejaste por que quisiste, y nos protegiste con todo lo que tenías, siempre papá"_

"_Lo que dice Luna es verdad Sirius es una muerte más que le debemos cobrar a Albus"_

Todos saben que el nuevo futuro esta en marcha pero hay alguien a quien todavía no le habían cobrado, y era hora, Neville Longbottom miró fijamente a Peter y con una voz y una postura que gritaba que no estaban lidiando con cualquiera sino que con Lord Longbottom, Neville le dijo.

"_oh no creas que me he olvidado de ti Peter, nosotros tenemos cuentas que arreglar…"_

Continuara…


	5. Cap 5: Lord Longbottom y la historia de

**Capitulo Cinco Lord Longbottom y la historia de Peter.**

**Nota de la autora **

**El Petrificus de mi historia congela el cuerpo pero permite hablar.**

**Este capitulo sube su rating a M por mención de ciertas cosas, nada explicito pero por las dudas advierto.**

_Última vez _

"_oh no creas que me he olvidado de ti Peter, nosotros tenemos cuentas que arreglar…"_

Todos miraban este intercambio, Mad eye que era un reconocido Auror sabía que era lo que iba a pasar la mirada del muchacho gritaba que Pettigrew iba a salir muy lastimado de allí, pero aunque sabía que no debería permitir lo que estaba a punto de pasar ya que había leyes que respetar también sabía que si se interponía nada bueno le esperaría, además la participación de este joven mago en las artes oscuras no le llamaba la atención el sospechaba del siempre dispuesto mago para saber acerca de las misiones de los demás miembros de la orden, el le había comentado a Dumbledore acerca de sus sospechas cosa que su viejo amigo no le dio importancia, y ahora sabía que era por que muy en el fondo de él Albus sabía acerca de las alineaciones de Pettigrew y contaba con su suceso para que sus planes salieran como el quería.

Así que se dispuso a ver que era lo que el joven viajero disponía para el regordete mago, y el después lidiaría con los restos.

"_yo Neville Franklin Longbottom Lord de la Noble y Antigua casa de los Longbottom te cobró a ti Peter Zachary Pettigrew el debito de vida que me debes"_

Lo que todos sabían acerca de los debitos de vida era que no importaba el tiempo o el lugar si las dos personas estaban allí el debito también lo estaba.

Por eso fue que nadie se sorprendió cuando la magia de Peter lo obligó a aceptar el debito, el mago congelado fue incapaz de pelear aquel conjuro antiguo ya que sabía que nada bueno iba a salir si lo hacía.

"_¿Quieren saber ustedes por que tengo este debito de esta escoria? Verán mi cuñada que no por nada era la bruja mas brillante de nuestra generación un día encontró a esta basura en Hogsmade abusando de una estudiante, ella había sido puesta bajo un Imperio, Mione peleó con el bastardo y pidió ayuda, tres alumnos uno de ellos el hermano de la niña llegaron hasta donde Mione estaba y la fuerza de los cuatro fácilmente inclinó la balanza pero el hermano parecía no parar y fue ahí donde yo la escuché tratando de razonar con los chicos diciéndoles que no valía la pena convertirse en homicidas por esa escoria pero no la escuchaban, el bastardo suplicaba y fue ahí donde lo ayudé creando el debito, ¿Pero saben lo más interesante de la historia? Mad eye cuando le llevamos al desgraciado nos dijo que el se acordaba de que algo así ya había pasado antes en la escuela, ¿Lo recuerdan? Peter fue uno de los responsables_

Pero Neville nunca pudo terminar su oración por que todos vieron como Remus tenía su varita apuntándole al pecho de la rata, la varita de Lily fue quien lo siguió.

Sirius y James estaban mudos, Peter era peor que una bestia, era un monstruo, alguien capaz de hacer eso no merecía seguir y cuando las varitas de sus amados se erigieron ellos esperaron, sabía que nada bueno saldría de lo que sus amores dirían pero era algo más por lo que sentenciar a la rata.

Remus y Lily temblaban de furia, ahora sabían quien había sido responsable.

Lo que Remus dijo helo la sangre de Sirius para luego hacerla hervir de rabia.

"_¿Fuiste tu verdad?"_ Le preguntó a Peter

"_¿De que hablas Remy?" _Sirius le preguntó a Remus.

"_¿Recuerdan Sirius, James cuando estábamos en la escuela, que alguien le puso la poción de Imperio liquido a mi bebida, que me mando al hospital –_** (N/A como Remus es el alma gemela de Sirius y Lily de James la poción no funciona, solamente los manda a dormir) –**_y que después le pasó lo mismo a Lily, fue Peter te lo aseguro, Imperio liquido, eso debió haber sido tu prueba para convertirte en mortífago violar gente, tú que habías sido nuestro amigo ibas o a violarnos tu mismo o a entregarnos a alguien, ¿Por qué ese era el plan verdad?"_

Y la mirada de Peter lo dijo todo, y Sirius y James le mandan el mismo hechizo para maldecirlo el Reducto de Sirius le arranca una mano a Peter y el de James un pie, la potencia de los hechizos es tal que les recuerda a todos los poderosos que ambos jóvenes son.

Pero Neville no había acabado.

"_Pero esa no es toda la historia, verán Peter tiene una razón por la cual se volvió mortífago, e intento hacer lo que intentó, Peter aquí donde lo ven esta enamorado de Remus, el durante años intento juntar el coraje para decírtelo y cuando por fin lo tenía tu ya estabas con Sirius, no que digo que lo hubieses querido igual, pero como según en su mente tu no lo esperaste esos sentimientos buenos se volvieron malos, por eso fue que fuiste "Elegido" junto a Lily"_

La cara de asco de Remus es visible para todos y Sirius se acerca al quejumbroso hombre que pide piedad.

"_Jamás hubieses tenido a Remus maldito desgraciado, el es muy bueno para ti" _

Neville que había visto esa acción se paró junto a Peter y antes de quitar el Petrificus

"_tu no me has pagado la deuda aún, así que antes de que te entregues a Mad eye y confeses tus crímenes dejando nuestra llegada en secreto, voy a quitarte algo que no mereces" _

Ahí fue cuando Neville apuntándole su varita le grito _"Animagus Repelius" _todos vieron como el mago gritaba de dolor, pero también vieron como a Lord Longbottom

no se le movía un pelo, este era un guerrero con el cual nadie debía meterse.

Neville giro su cara buscando a su Luna que estaba ahí y antes de retirarse a descansar con su mujer el le dijo a Mad eye.

"_puedes llevártelo Alastor el confesará sus crímenes pero no dirá nada acerca de nosotros, lo que hice fue quitarle la habilidad de convertirse en animago, el no lo merece"_

Alastor tomo al prisionero y se fue con el, Minerva y el resto de la Orden desalojó aquella casa.

Neville agarró a su mujer y miraron a Harry que estaba mirando a los Merodeadores y a los Longbottom.

Lily al ver que su hijo estaba muerto en sus pies les indicó a donde podrían descansar, JJ dormiría con sus padres y todos vieron y escucharon la respuesta de Neville cuando le dijo a Lily que el y Harry no necesitaban cuarto.

"_Luna no sale de mi vista, ella duerme conmigo, no solamente por que es mi mujer sino que si ella no esta yo no dormiré, pero gracias por la oferta"_ el tono de Neville no dejaba lugar a la discusión, y sus ojos decían que realmente nadie querría discutir con el.

Harry le siguió.

"_nosotros nos protegemos juntos, y la protegemos a ella, si no supiéramos que Paddy y Moons están en el otro cuarto, JJ también dormiría con nosotros, además mamá, Neville levantaría un infierno si trataras y digo trataras por que jamás podrías lograrlo de separarlo de Luna y yo estaría tras de el" _

Lily y los demás vieron que estos eran hombres a los cuales tu no querías cruzarte.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, Albus fue dejado en el mismo lugar con la misma cara de pánico que tenía.

Mañana sería otro día el nuevo futuro estaba en marcha.

Continuara…


	6. Cap 6: Pesadillas y Memorias

**Capitulo Seis: Pesadillas y la memoria**

**La memoria de la muerte de Hermione esta en negrita**

_**Diálogos dentro de la memoria **_

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

_Última vez _

_Mañana sería otro día el nuevo futuro estaba en marcha._

Lily y James estaban tratando de descansar, James apenas si podía conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Lily pensaba en su bebe, en sus amigos en los hijos de estos, en el futuro que ellos habían fallado en forjar, ellos habían fallado y su bebe había pagado demasiado caro las consecuencias.

Los pensamientos de James rondaban por los mismos caminos, el había visto en los ojos de su hijo la inmensa tristeza que había en ellos, el juraba que había podido sentir la desolación que su bebe experimentaba por que ellos habían fallado, James Potter no estaba feliz, no le gustaba fallar, el había soñado tanto con tener un hijo con su amada Lily que jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado el infierno por el cual su hijo pasaría, estaba tranquilo ya que sabía que sus amigos habían cuidado bien de el, pero lo que Albus había hecho había sobrepasado todo limite, la cantidad de vidas que ese desgraciado se había cobrado eran demasiadas, las muertes de su amada Lily, de los futuros Remus y Sirius y de la hija de sus amigos, la suerte de Frank y Alice era mucho, demasiado.

James sabía que tendrían mucho que arreglar, el futuro debía ser cambiado, ellos no podían fallar.

James tenía en su cabeza además la sensación de que Sirius estaba pisando un terreno muy oscuro, el había visto durante el relato de los jóvenes la cara de su mejor amigo cambiar, el sabía que Remus era el mundo de Sirius y Albus había hecho muy mal en meterse con el licántropo, Sirius era el alfa de la manada que ellos conformaban y el como parte pudo sentir la magia de Sirius reaccionar a lo que su hijo contaba, y sabía que su amigo estaba entrando en una zona muy peligrosa, no sería hipócrita en decir que el no estaba caminando por la misma cornisa ya que la furia que tenía al escuchar la pena y ver el dolor en la cara de su hijo lo hacía ir por allí, pero James sabía que tenía un mejor control de sus emociones, Sirius era muy impulsivo, y alguien que tenía las emociones muy volátiles, Sirius estaba saliéndose de control y James debía estar preparado para ayudar a Remus, ya que si bien sabía que el joven hombre lobo era el único que podía calmar a Sirius, este no iba a dejarlo solo, Remus era parte de su familia también.

Sirius estaba mirando a Remus con JJ, James que era el mejor en transfiguraciones le había cambiado una vieja silla por una mecedora y una mesa en una cuna Lily la armó y ahora Sirius estaba viendo como su amor le cantaba una canción a JJ y Sirius no lo podía creer, pensar que esa pequeña criatura era mitad el y mitad Remus era maravilloso y saber que antes tendrían dos maravillosas hijas mas iluminaba su alma, el no podía esperar para ver a Remy todo panzón, lleno de sus hijas, OH si Sirius era protector ahora cuando Remus estuviera embarazado sería peor, el corazón de Sirius latía por su lobito maravilloso que le había dado el segundo regalo mas importante después de su amor, una familia, Sirius estaba feliz, saber que el y Remus serían tan bendecidos era un sentimiento muy poderoso.

Pero sabía que alguien se había metido con su familia y el los haría pagar, el era el alfa de la manada y era su deber protegerlos a todos y había fallado pero esta vez no lo haría.

Alice y Frank descansaban, Augusta había decidido volver a la mansión Longbottom ella les había dicho que iba a revisar lo que se podía hacer para que la familia de Alice deje Gran Bretaña y no regresen.

Ellos descansaban sabiendo que la pelea sería en la mañana, ellos sabían que tratar de sacar del medio a Albus Dumbledore no iba a ser fácil pero no había manera de que ellos permitiesen que su hijo volviese a pasar por la tortura de tener que ir un mes a la casa de los Smith, Frank sabía lo mucho que su esposa había sufrido y no iba a permitir que su hijo pasara por ello, además estaban decididos a pelear junto a los Merodeadores y a Lily Evans ya que la felicidad de su hijo dependía en la felicidad de Sirius y Remus ya que estaba claro que ni siquiera Merlín podría separar a Luna Black de Neville.

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones cuando escucharon los gritos, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus que había dejado a JJ con una elfa de los Potter, Frank y Alice se dirigieron hacía donde los viajeros descansaban, cuando entraron allí vieron a Luna y a Neville tratando de calmar a Harry, Frank quiso acercarse pero la magia de Harry lo lanzó contra la pared, Neville le dijo.

"_papá no, el esta soñando acerca de la muerte de Mione, no te acerques"_

"_pero Neville el puede matarlos"_

Todos miraban como la magia de Harry destruía todo en el cuarto.

Luna les dijo algo que los dejo helados.

"_Harry cree que debe mantenerse fuerte por nosotros, por mi, por eso el se negó a lidiar con la muerte de mi hermana, de su mujer, esta es la manera que su subconsciente tiene de lidiar con sus emociones, por eso nos mantenemos juntos, Neville y yo lo calmamos y arreglamos todo antes de que el despierte, tienen que entender que Harry perdió mas de la mitad de su alma cuando murió mi hermana"_

Lily entonces se acerca, James trata de detenerla pero ella lo ignora va hacía donde esta su hijo y la magia de Harry no la daña es como si supiera que es Lily quien se acerca.

Ella lo toma en sus brazos y comienza a mecerlo.

"_shu bebe todo va a estar bien, confía en nosotros, shu la volverás a ver te lo juro amor, shu lo se, sé que la extrañas, shu"_

Y todo en el cuarto deja de moverse pero de repente se ven en un lugar que no conocen.

**La casa esta en ruinas, hay sangre en la entrada, se ve que ha sido lugar de una batalla.**

"_**¿Dónde estamos?" **_**Pregunta James **

"_**creo que estamos dentro de la memoria de Harry, este fue el día en que murió Hermione" **_**Luna responde.**

**Todos ven la casa que ahora saben es el futuro hogar de Harry, Neville, Luna, JJ, Hermione, Sirius y Remus.**

**Sirius y los demás ven a un adulto Sirius junto a Harry, Neville y Luna entrar.**

**Todos se quedan helados, hay tres hombres muertos y la casa es un caos, y todos ven a un adulto Remus cubierto de sangre.**

"_**noooooooo Remus nooooooooooo" **_**el Sirius de la memoria se abalanza sobre el ensangrentado cuerpo de un ya muerto Remus.**

**Las piernas de Lily fallan en sostenerla, al iguala que las de Alice, James y Frank las sostienen, pero todos giran a ver a Sirius, este esta inmóvil, pálido como un papel mirando aquella escena y negando con su cabeza, Remus aprieta la mano de Sirius como haciéndole saber que el estaba allí.**

**Todos ven caer a Luna en la histeria y como Neville haciendo su dolor de lado la sostiene, todos ven a Sirius mecer el cuerpo de Remus.**

"_**OH amor perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, te fallé, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname"**_

"_**papá ¿Dónde esta el bebé?"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**papá el bebé, JJ no esta, tampoco Hermione"**_

**Todos ven como Sirius deja el cuerpo de Remus allí, y sube con un Harry que esta casi en shock.**

**Todos ven el cuarto, y allí ven como la magia de Harry que ya esta fuera de control lo abre en un santiamén, allí los del pasado pueden ver a otros "hombres" muertos y ahí esta la otra hija de los caninos, Hermione Black había sacado según lo que podían apreciar la contextura física de Remus, se veía que era rubia como el lobito y que tenía en sus cabellos las mismas ondas que Sirius poseía en los suyos.**

**Ella estaba muerta, eso podían asegurarlo, Luna es sostenida por Neville y Sirius atrae a Remus más cerca de él.**

**El grito de dolor de Harry quiebra el alma de Lily.**

"_**no mi amor no, no, no, tu no, tu no mi amor, no me dejes, no te vayas mi cielo, mi sol no me dejes, tu no, por favor tu no, Hermione no me dejes, tu no, tu no"**_

**Las lágrimas de Lily, son las de todos.**

**Ellos ven como Sirius besa a su hija, y como Luna descubre el campo de energía.**

"_**Finite Encantatum" **_**y la magia que protegía al bebe desaparece, Luna toma a su hermano y besa la frente de Hermione.**

"_**no te preocupes hermana yo protegeré a JJ y les cobraremos tu muerte" **_**todos escuchan lo que Neville halló, Luna le da al bebé a Sirius y Neville la agarra.**

"_**Harry tenemos que salir de aquí" **_**pero Harry no los oía, el seguía pidiéndole a su amada que no lo dejara, así que Luna con la última fuerza que tenía.**

"_**Harry tenemos que salir de aquí, Hermione cuenta contigo Harry ella y mi papi lo hacen, ellos dejaron información, Neville encontró un pensativo Harry tenemos que salir de aquí o Albus gana y me niego a permitir que ese maldito gane, mi hermana te hubiera pateado vamos Harry no dejes que el gane"**_

**Todos vieron como Harry besaba a Mione, como Luna se apoyaba en Neville como Sirius antes de irse con JJ en brazos y lágrimas en sus ojos le da un beso en la frente a Mione.**

**Todos ven como salen de allí dejando parte de sus almas.**

De repente vuelven al cuarto donde estaban, Lily va al baño y vomita todo lo que tenía en su estómago James va con ella, Alice esta mirando hacía el infinito, Frank esta acariciando los brazos de su esposa sin palabras para expresar lo que habían visto, Remus esta en los brazos de Sirius llorando, no por su muerte sino por haber visto la muerte de su bebé, pero Sirius esta en otro mundo, Sirius esta aterrado, acaba de ver su peor pesadilla, Sirius esta más allá del pánico, más allá de la rabia, tiene aferrado a su cuerpo a Remus, no, no, no, el no va a permitir que eso suceda, el no va a perder a Remus de esa manera, no, su hija no iba a morir de esa forma, no, Sirius mataría a quien se atreviera a tocar a su familia, habían despertado a los demonios que dormían en Sirius Black, que Merlín los ayude.

Luna lloraba en los brazos de Neville, ella extrañaba horrores a su familia, pero en especial a su hermana, ellas eran gemelas tenían una conexión especial.

Todos ahora ya con James y Lily ven a Harry descansar, la magia de Harry los había llevado a ver lo que Harry soñaba todas las noches, y la furia de todos creció, las acciones de Albus habían condenado a Harry a un infierno infinito.

Los ojos de James Potter brillan de furia, el destino del viejo profesor había sido sellado, el había visto demasiado, no había salvación para Albus Dumbledore.

Lily que sabía que ahora que todos habían podido siquiera entender un poquito de la pena que su hijo sentía el descansaría, les dijo a todos que debían volver a descansar.

"_Lo que hemos visto aquí no puede volver a ocurrir, pero no fue solamente culpa de Albus, todos hemos fallado y debemos arreglar el futuro, ahora tenemos una oportunidad pero para eso necesitamos poder descansar, nuestros hijos dependen de nosotros para que no vuelvan a pasar por lo que vimos."_

Todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, pero Remus sabe que si bien Sirius ha escuchado algo le pasa a su amado, el puede sentirlo.

El instinto de Moony siente el llamado de su alfa, de Padfoot.

Remus sabe lo que Sirius necesita, lo que ambos necesitan y va hacía su amor.

Continuara…


	7. Cap 7: Sirius y Remus

**Capitulo Siete: Sirius y Remus **

**N/A: Este capitulo, bueno la verdad es que debatí mentalmente mucho conmigo misma si incluirlo pero después me dije que lo haría de tal forma que si quisieran saltear la parte pudieran hacerlo y aún así no perder el hilo de la historia.**

**Este capitulo tiene un rating M debido a que aquí hay una gráfica descripción de una escena de sexo entre dos chicos –(es una historia con slash)-así que aviso con anterioridad.**

**ESCENA M **

Remus había sentido el llamado de su alfa, sabía que lo que habían visto había shockeado mucho a Sirius y que este necesitaba ser reasegurado de que Remus no lo iba a dejar, que aún estaba ahí y para ser sinceros Remus necesitaba sentir a Sirius también, necesitaba sentir que ambos iban a salir adelante juntos.

Cuando Remus entro al cuarto donde anteriormente estaban con JJ vio que la cuna no estaba, Sirius estaba acostado mirándolo, desnudo, Remus aplicó los hechizos silenciadores más fuertes que conocía y se acercó a Sirius.

Los ojos grises de Sirius brillaban.

"_te necesito Remmie, necesito sentirte" _y Sirius beso a Remus, con una pasión que solamente Remus podía corresponderle, Sirius lo besaba como si lo estuviera poseyendo, la lengua de Sirius demandaba entrada que Remus se la dio con gusto, de un tirón Sirius le arrancó la camisa a Remus y comenzó a besarlo, primero en el cuello y después en las tetillas, Sirius jugaba con ellas, las mordía y las lamía mientras que con sus manos le sacaba el cinturón, para que le sigan los pantalones de Remus dejándolo en boxers mientras se besaban Sirius metía sus manos en la entre pierna de Remus acariciando su erección.

"_OH Sirius si…si…tó… ca… me"_

"_OH Remmie" _y Sirius seguía besando a su amor, bajando por el cuerpo del ser que mas amaba en esta tierra, le sacó los boxers a Remus dejándolo desnudo y con la punta de su lengua tocó la punta de la erección de Remus, y de una se llevo el miembro del lobito a su boca.

"_AHHHH Siriuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss" _

Remus estaba perdido en un mundo de placer, la boca de Sirius era maravillosa, todo su cuerpo estaba en fuego, Remus tomo de los cabellos a su amado mientras este seguía dándole placer, y lo acariciaba, cuando Remus supo que estaba por venir con su fuerza de hombre lobo levanto a Sirius.

"_tu turno amor"_

Y Remus comenzó el mismo camino que Sirius había recorrido, Remus amaba el cuerpo de Sirius, así que lo beso todo, su hombro donde estaba el tatuaje de su nombre, sus tetillas las lamió sacándole un gemido de placer a Sirius, mientras que el besaba el cuerpo con sus finas manos masajeaba la grande erección del hombre que tanto amaba mientras el bombeaba a Sirius podía sentir el pre semen que salía, Sirius estaba muy excitado así que el alineó sus caderas y las meció para conseguir esa deliciosa fricción que los volvía locos, el sub en el al sentir a su alfa tan feliz se sentía inmensamente contento.

Remus seguía meciendo sus caderas, hasta que de repente estaba tomando con su boca el pene de Sirius.

"_si, si, si, Remmie, así, te amo, te amo, te amo"_

Y Remus siguió mamando el pene de Sirius hasta que Sirius lo detuvo.

"_debo estar dentro tuyo Remus, tengo que estar dentro tuyo"_

Remus y Sirius cambiaron posiciones y ahora Sirius estaba sobre Remus, Sirius besaba el cuerpo de Remus mientras que el lobito le daba el lubricante, Sirius se puso un poco en sus dedos e introdujo uno en la entrada de Remus.

Este arqueó la espalda de placer, Sirius agregó un dedo más y comenzó a tijeretear los dedos llevando a Remus a perderse en el placer.

"_Siriuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss ya te necesito yaaaaaaaaaa" _

"_Remus te amo" _Sirius lubrico su pene, puso las piernas de Remus en su cintura y entró en su lobito.

"_yo también te amo Sirius" _

Estar dentro de Remus era maravilloso, Sirius embestía, una y otra vez, ambos gemían de placer, Sirius tomo el pene de Remus y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Sentir a Sirius dentro suyo era increíble para Remus, Sirius lo llenaba completamente, el pene de Sirius se sentía tan bien, tan dentro, Remus estaba lleno de Sirius, del hombre que más amaba.

"_te amo Remus, te a…m…o" _decía entre embestidas, entre gemidos de amor, de placer, cuando el pene de Sirius encontró la próstata de Remus el último vio estrellas, sabía que Sirius se sentía mal por estar siendo algo rudo pero Remus sabía que Sirius lo necesitaba, ambos lo hacían así que el mismo mecía su cuerpo, coincidiendo embestida por embestida, ambos necesitaban sentirse vivos

Sirius sabía que estaba siendo algo rudo, pero necesitaba sentir a Remus vivo, pero una vez mas agradeció a Merlín por su amor que era capaz de leerle los pensamientos y se calmó cuando Remus comenzó a mecer su cuerpo aumentando coincidiendo su ritmo con el de Sirius, y este entendió que su lobito también necesitaba ser asegurado.

Remus supo el momento en el cual Sirius estaba por venirse.

"_ven amor, vente en mi, quiero que me llenes de ti, quiero sentirte dentro mío, vente en mi Sirius, vente en mi amor"_

Y esas palabras de Remus hicieron que el se viniera, su semen llenando a Remus, mientras que sentía el semen de su lobito en su estómago.

Cayó sobre Remus y entre sus respiraciones entre cortadas.

"_te amo Remus"_

"_te amo Sirius" _ Y Sirius salió de Remus, este ya agotado y con la última fuerza que tenía con su varita hizo un hechizo limpiador, luego fue a los brazos de su hombre, a esos brazos que lo esperaban con ansías.

**FIN DE ESCENA M **

Remus fue a su amor y se acurruco en sus brazos, el alma de Remus siempre se sentía renovar después de hacer el amor con su amado Sirius.

"_te amo Sirius"_

"_y yo a ti Remus, lo que vimos no va a pasar, te lo juro, nadie va a meterse con nuestras familias, con nuestra familia, yo voy a protegerlos, confía en mi amor"_

"_siempre, siempre confío en ti, te amo, y juntos vamos a cambiar el futuro"_

Y ambos se duermen unidos en su amor, sabiendo que la lucha estaba a punto de comenzar.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que el destino había cambiado, gracias a Hermione Black.

Continuara…


	8. Cap 8: Mione, Sorpresas y un nuevo

**Capitulo Ocho: Hermione, sorpresas y un nuevo futuro en marcha…**

**Papi_Remus**

**Papá_Sirius**

_Última vez_

"_Lo que ninguno sabía era que el destino había cambiado, gracias a Hermione Black…"_

Ella los había seguido, su magia estaba con ellos protegiéndolos, ellos habían creado ese hechizo que le permitió hacer los cambios necesarios, y cuando ella murió parte de su alma los siguió.

Ella esperaba sabía que cuando se volviera corpórea ellos serían capaces de sentirla.

Harry, Neville y Luna estaban practicando sus rutinas, ninguno de ellos podía dormir hasta tarde, cuando la sintieron, Luna primero y después Harry.

"_es imposible"_

"_¿Hermione?"_

"_¿Qué sucede amor?"_

"_estoy sintiendo a mi hermana Nev, y no es mi imaginación, pero lo raro es que siento su aura dos veces y siento mi aura también ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_

"_¿Harry?"_

"_ella tiene razón Hermione esta aquí, puedo sentirla"_

"_HERMIONE"_

James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Sirius y un dormido Remus vienen al escuchar el grito de Harry.

Allí todos pueden ver a la que saben por la memoria es Hermione Lupin Black.

Sirius y Remus miraban a su bebe con grandes ojos, si bien ambas gemelas tenían la contextura física similar a la de Remus, mientras que Luna era más parecida a Sirius, Hermione tenías más de Remus, el color del cabello, la forma de los ojos, la boca, lo que si tenía eran los ojos grises de Sirius, y las ondas que el animago tenía en su cabello.

Todos los allí presentes miraban a la recién llegada mirar a Harry, James y Lily miraban a su hijo perderse en lo que ellos sabían solamente podría ser parte de un hechizo.

Cuando la hija de sus amigos se acerco a Harry y acarició su mejilla, todos vieron como el joven Potter cerraba sus ojos.

"_OH mi Harry, Godric sabe solamente lo mucho que te extraño"_

"_mi sol"_

"_mi vida"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

Hermione gira su cabeza y les habla a todos, cuando ve a sus padres les sonríe, Sirius puede ver la sonrisa tímida de su lobito en su hija, Sirius se acerca a su bebe y la abraza.

"_te amo hija"_

"_lo sé papá, yo también te amo"_

Remus se acerca a su bebé.

"_perdóname por no haber podido defenderte cachorro"_

"_OH papi ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, pero hiciste lo que mejor pudiste, me diste tiempo de salvar a mi hermano y de dejarles la información a los demás, te amo papi"_

James y Lily, Frank y Alice miran el intercambio, Hermione los ve.

"_no tengo mucho tiempo, este hechizo no durará mucho así que debo explicarles"_

"_¿Qué hechizo?"_

"_Harry yo como me ves aquí solamente soy parte de un hechizo creado por papi y por mi, parte de mi alma quedo aquí después de mi muerte para explicarles lo sucedido y para darles una ayuda en la lucha por el nuevo futuro, luego de esto me reuniré con la otra parte de mi alma, no puedo quedarme Harry"_

"_no, no me dejes de vuelta Mione, no me dejes"_ Lily ve como su hijo ruega y quiere ir con el pero Luna la detiene.

"_escúchame Harry James Sirius Potter NUNCA VOY A DEJARTE ¿Me entiendes? Cuando comenzamos la batalla contra Voldemort sabíamos que la muerte era un precio que podíamos llegar a pagar, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Albus podía llegar a ser más peligroso que Voldemort nuestra creencia acerca de la muerte se afianzó pero eso no significa que te halla dejado, nunca amor, nunca, siempre voy a estar contigo, por que yo creo que ustedes tendrán éxito que ganaran y en el nuevo futuro estaremos juntos, por eso no debes rendirte, pelea amor hasta el final, siempre ten fe que jamás estarás solo, por que siempre tendrás gente que te ama a tu lado."_

"_te amo"_

"_y yo te amo a ti, ahora deben escuchar"_

Todos se acercan a oír.

"_cuando papi y yo investigamos nos dimos cuenta de que si bien Voldemort era peligroso alguien como Albus lo era más, ya que Voldemort hacía conocida sus intenciones de controlar los destinos de todos mientras que el profesor confabulaba en las sombras, papi sabía que era un enemigo muy poderoso, pero también sabíamos que nosotros teníamos más poder lo cual nos llevo a preguntarnos ¿Cómo el profesor hacía? Trabajamos por meses y descubrimos que había usado la magia de Fawkes para atar el destino a antojo, Albus controla el destino mediante el uso de magias oscuras, ya que todos sabemos que al gozar de libre albedrío el destino es algo que uno va escribiendo mediante las experiencias de la vida, pero Albus con el control pudo atar el destino de personas claves en nuestra vida, Pettigrew debió haber sido atrapado cuando la ola de violaciones en la escuela salto a la luz pero la magia de Albus lo impidió, lo que llevo a que la rata fuera clave en la muerte de James y Lily la suerte de los Longbottom estuvo sellada en la negativa de Albus de apoyar la medida del consejo de magos para evitar que Bellatrix viera su magia suprimida y su varita rota, el destino de papi y mió cuando descubrió que estábamos investigando, todo es controlado por el"_

"_¿Cómo podemos hacer entonces? ¿No tenemos oportunidad ante el?"_

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron como los de Sirius cuando les contaba a sus amigos una idea para una broma maestra.

"_OH claro que tenemos oportunidad, al morir uno conoce personas interesantes, yo conocí al destino, que digamos no esta muy contento el junto a la oportunidad acordaron darnos una chance de corregir el daño que Albus quiere causar, me dio a elegir un evento que cambiaría el tiempo para alterar el curso de las cosas"_

"_no entiendo"_

"_Sirius es fácil Albus tiene una línea de eventos definida si nosotros cambiamos un hecho alteramos todo" _ Explicó Lily a Sirius.

"_¿Qué elegiste Mione?" _Preguntó Neville

Cuando Neville hizo aquella pregunta, los ojos de Remus se encontraron con los de su hija y el lo supo.

"_Su nacimiento, eso fue lo que ella eligió, ella adelantó su fecha de nacimiento, no voy a quedar embarazado en Octubre, quedé embarazado anoche ¿Verdad?"_

Sirius y los demás van de un rostro a otro.

"_si papi, la oportunidad me dijo que tenía que ser un evento que se relacionara con todos y este fue"_

Remus se acerca a Hermione y la abraza.

"_OH cariño no te estoy juzgando yo creo en ti, y sé que debiste habernos consultado a nuestros yo futuros, no te preocupes, nosotros te amamos ¿Verdad Siri?" _

Pero Sirius no contestó y todos giraron a verlo, Sirius estaba parado, duro mirando a Remus, James y los demás estaban tratando de adivinar su reacción, de repente una sonrisa tan grande se formó en su rostro y les dijo a todos.

Sirius estaba estático de felicidad, su lobito esperaba no un bebe sino DOS, de un solo movimiento levanto a Remus en el aire.

"_las gemelas vienen en camino, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, te amo, te amo, te amo, los amo, Remus mi amor, te amo"_

Todos reían al ver a los dos caninos tan contentos, tan felices, Sirius bailaba con Remus.

James y Lily se acercaron.

"_felicidades amigo, sé que serán los mejores padres"_

"_gracias James"_

"_es verdad Remy, tu y Padfoot serán los mejores, estoy tan feliz por ustedes"_

"_Gracias pelirroja" _

Harry y los demás miraban como todos celebraban pero este sabía que la felicidad debía esperar.

"_¿sol?"_

"_tienen que tener cuidado, el profesor aún es peligroso"_

"_¿De que hablas princesa?" _preguntó un Sirius que había bajado a Remus, pero que aún lo tenía en sus brazos.

"_papá si el profesor se entera de que papi esta embarazado ahora es capaz de atacarlo, y así elimina no solamente a papi sino que también nos borra a nosotras de la existencia"_

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione todos vieron los ojos de Sirius brillar, su postura cambió, todos notaron como Padfoot hacía su aparición.

"_nadie princesa va a tocar a tu papi, por que esta vez matare a quien lo intente, Merlín ayude a quien lo intente"_

"_papá no quiero asustarte, a ninguno de ustedes pero deben de entender de que mucho del éxito de su misión depende de la seguridad de papi, deben protegerlo, si Albus descubre acerca de mi intervención en la alteración de sus planes los ataques hacía papi serán despiadados, deben asegurarse de que el este protegido"_

James había visto a la hija de sus amigos, ella que sería parte de su familia en el nuevo futuro había dado todo por darles una oportunidad para corregir todo el daño que Dumbledore había causado, el podía ver en los ojos de aquella a quien tanto su hijo amaba toda la confianza que ella tenía, y el no podía defraudarla, el no iba a defraudar a la madre de sus nietos, por que sabía que esta era la mujer de su hijo.

"_nadie tocará a Remus"_

"_bueno yo si lo haré, después de todo así es como las princesas vienen en camino por que yo toqué a Remus"_

"_y si quieres seguir tocándome vas a callarte ahora mi cielito"_

"_callándome en este momento"_

"_jaja dominado"_

"_James Potter"_

"_lo lamento Sirius"_

"_jeje"_

"_Sirius Black"_

"_lo lamento James"_

Así rieron pero Hermione sabía que debía acabar, el tiempo corría para ella.

"_deben asegurarse de que papi no este solo, deben protegerlo, Harry muéstrales el pensadero que les deje, tiene una encantación que una vez dicha hace que el material con el cual cantábamos aparezca frente a ustedes, papi puede trabajar en la investigación de vuelta, creo que Lily podría ayudarlo son los mejores, y eso permitiría que nadie viera a JJ ni se dieran cuenta de que papi esta esperando familia, Harry tu y los demás pueden ocuparse de Voldemort y mientras papi y Lily terminan la investigación de controlar a Albus, pero recuerden, no deben dejar cabos sueltos, Albus controlara lo que ustedes dejen y los usará para lastimarlos"_

"_no te preocupes cachorrito, no fallaremos esta vez"_

Hermione mira a todos y Harry sabe que es hora

Sirius y Remus abrazan a su hija y le dan un beso, Luna abraza a su hermana, Neville a su cuñada, James y Lily, Frank y Alice también la abrazan, ella toma en sus brazos al pequeño JJ y lo besa en la frente.

Harry mira todo, sus lágrimas caen.

"_Mione"_

"_Harry es tiempo, el hechizo que me trajo aquí ya esta por agotarse"_

"_no me dejes"_

"_te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides"_

"_yo también te amo mi sol, mi mundo"_

Y con un último beso Hermione desaparece.

Harry se da vuelta y les dice.

"_es tiempo de empezar, debemos acabar esta misión, el futuro debe cambiar"_

Todos miran a Remus ahora el es el símbolo de su lucha, proteger a las gemelas que se están gestando en Remus es el objetivo, Albus no podrá con ellos, está vez la verdadera luz iba a triunfar.

Continuara…


	9. Cap 9: Tres meses, James Potter y Albus

**Capitulo Nueve: Tres meses, James Potter y Albus Dumbledore **

**N/A: quería darles las gracias a todos los que pusieron en alerta esta historia y a los que dejaron reviews como Elsie82 **

**Muchas Gracias **

_Última vez ___

_Todos miran a Remus ahora el es el símbolo de su lucha, proteger a las gemelas que se están gestando en Remus es el objetivo, Albus no podrá con ellos, está vez la verdadera luz iba a triunfar._

**Junio de 1979**

James POV

Tres meses habían pasado desde que la hija de mis amigos había desaparecido dándonos una oportunidad para cambiar el futuro.

La rata de Pettigrew encontró la muerte a causa del beso de un dementor, ninguno de nosotros movió un pelo para ayudarlo, Alastor le dijo al profesor que ya tenía en la mira a Peter acerca de ser un traidor, y que aunque el diera su palabra de que podría recuperar al imbecil, el destino de mi ex amigo estaba sellado, los seis de nosotros aplaudimos internamente la decisión.

Remus si bien no tenía mucho tiempo de gestación, al ser de contextura física pequeña y estar esperando gemelas, ya se le podía ver una pancita, todos estabamos muy protectores con el, no lo dejábamos solo ni un minuto cosa que creo que si no supiera que lo estamos protegiendo ya nos hubiera hechizado hasta el infinito, el y mi amada Lily trabajan en la investigación acerca de los horocruxes, ambos junto a Alice cuidan de JJ.

Harry, Luna y Neville nos están ayudando a mejorar nuestras técnicas de pelea, yo que pensaba que éramos buenos al ver a mi hijo y a los hijos de mis amigos debí reconsiderar y acepté que nos dieran clases, ver a mi hijo en un duelo es impresionante.

Todos avanzamos pero creo que quien cambio mas fue Siri, siempre escuché lo poco considerados que los hombres podemos ser y mas cuando nuestra pareja esta esperando un bebe, pero ese testimonio no puede aplicarse a Siri, ya que eso esta tan lejos de ser cierto que es increíble, cuando Siri me dijo en cuarto año que era gay yo le dije que aún éramos muy jóvenes como para saber, pero el lo sabía siempre desde el primer momento en el que el vio a Remus creo que el supo que sería para el, algo como lo que a mi me paso con mi pelirroja, y ahora que Remus estaba esperando a las gemelas Sirius se olvido del mundo, el otro día después de la escuela de Aurores como siempre lo hago fui a buscarlo para que nos tomáramos unos tragos el muy cordialmente _"declinó" _mi oferta por que Remus estaba durmiendo su siesta y el estaba con JJ y cuando le dije que Lily podía cuidar a JJ me dijo que JJ era su hijo y que era su responsabilidad y _"¿que si algo le pasaba a Remus y a mis hijos mientras estoy tomando?"_ toda la vida Sirius quiso tener una familia, si, el sabía que mi mamá lo amaba pero era prestada, ahora en Remus tenía a su familia, yo era su mejor amigo pero Remus es su mundo, Remus es su familia, y ahora que mi amigo esta esperando a las gemelas todos los sentidos de Paddy se pusieron en alerta para cuidar de "su lobito."

Sirius esta siempre que puede junto a Remus, con JJ en sus brazos o hablando con su hija, tanto Lily como Alice dicen que Remus es muy afortunado al tener alguien como Sirius al lado, cosa que ofende seriamente, jeje, no mentira, ojala pueda ser tan buen padre como sé que mis dos amigos los serán.

Ahora mismo estoy viendo a Paddy ver dormir a Remus con JJ, tiene una cara de embobado total, la misma creo que tendremos Frank y yo cuando nuestros hijos vengan en camino.

Estamos encarando una batalla que será épica, ir contra no solamente Voldemort sino que tratar que Albus Dumbledore no gané no tiene otro nombre más que épica, nos juntamos con los nuestros y Sirius más sabiendo que es su mundo quien es clave en esta batalla.

No podemos fallar, no vamos a fallar, aquellas guerreras que Remus gesta, nuestros hijos y los que debido a Albus no pudimos tener son nuestros motivos.

Aquella mañana luego de que Hermione desapareciera Luna y Neville fueron los encargados de que Albus no pudiese recordar nada acerca de aquellos que estaban aquí y de todo lo que habíamos aprendido de él, les llevo horas borrar y modificar los recuerdos, las defensas que Dumbledore tiene en su mente son las mas poderosas, pero la hija de mis amigos increíblemente con la ayuda de su prometido lo es más, trabajamos con una línea de tiempo, sabemos que Albus tiene algunos hechos calculados, por eso tenemos los mayores de los cuidados, el secreto se ha convertido en nuestro segundo nombre al igual que la oclumencia, Harry es un gran maestro, y por el y por Luna ya que al ser hija de Remy el mismo lobo que cuida de la mente de Remus cuida la de sus cachorros no necesita aprender ya que posee defensas naturales nos enseñaron.

Sirius era un maestro en el arte, su explicación fue que siendo de donde era aprendió el arte para proteger sus secretos, Lily y Alice eran más que buenas ya que se enseñaron el arte para proteger sus mentes al final las clases fueron mas que útiles para mi y para Frank.

Los Longbottom se volvieron desconfiados de aquellos fuera de nuestro círculo, Frank que siempre tenía un buen carácter, se volvió implacable con los mortífagos el y Alice se estaban haciendo un nombre.

Todos teníamos idea de alejarnos de la orden pero, Minnie nos dijo que Albus sospecharía así que seguimos concurriendo a las reuniones además debíamos saber cuales eran los movimientos de Albus.

Todos llegábamos juntos y nos quedábamos cerca de Remus, varias veces tuve que aquietar a Sirius cuando este al ver que el profesor miraba a Remus detenidamente quería atacarlo, sabíamos que estaba sospechando pero eso no estaba fuera de los planes de nadie ya que no éramos imbéciles después de todo era Albus Dumbledore sabíamos que teníamos que mantenernos calmos, Lily y Alice se volvieron las sombras de Remus siempre cerca de el, además sabíamos que estar cerca de Remy las calmaba, fieras protectoras de su amigo, eran las únicas que Sirius confiaba.

Las reuniones de la orden se ponían cada vez más tensas, sabíamos que se acercaba el momento donde no podríamos seguir ocultando el estado de Remus, y además los ataques de Voldemort se acercaban a nosotros.

Habíamos decido que la casa ancestral de los Potter en Francia se convierta en nuestro cuartel general, y las tres familias fuimos allí, antes cerramos nuestras casas poniéndolas bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, Neville protegió la mansión de su familia, Harry la nuestra y Luna la de sus padres, Frank, Siri y yo cerramos nuestras cuentas nadie podría meterse con nuestras fortunas.

La casa en Francia estaba bajo el mismo encantamiento, con Remus como el guardián bajo una fuerte protesta de Sirius.

Aún recuerdo cuando el profesor nos confrontó acerca de nuestro paradero.

"_James no pude dejar de notar que su casa y la de la señora Potter están bajo encantamiento Fidelius"_

"_si Albus, Lily y yo al ver la cantidad de ataques decidimos asegurar nuestra casa ¿Existe algún problema con ello?"_

"_ninguno joven Potter, ¿Podría después conocer los detalles?"_

"_no" _y todos en la orden se quedaron mudos alguien le había dicho que no a Albus Dumbledore.

"_muy bien Frank, Sirius sus casas están bajo el mismo encantamiento debo asumir que tampoco podré conocer los detalles"_

"_así es profesor, creo que la seguridad en estos tiempos es muy valiosa, nunca se sabe quien puede trabajar para Voldemort sino ¿Recuerda a Peter?"_

"_lo entiendo pero saben que la orden siempre los protegerá creo que es mejor que al menos yo tenga la información, en caso de que algo suceda" _dijo mirando a Remus.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron alertándonos que Padfoot estaba sintiendo una amenaza y que no le gustaba, la mano de Sirius fue directamente a Remus, Lily y Alice se movieron como un rayo y se pararon cerca de Moony, Frank y yo las seguimos.

Sirius Black cuando enfurecido te hacía acordar que si bien detestaba su apellido el provenía de aquella casa.

"_no se preocupe por nosotros profesor por que nada va a pasarnos, yo pero principalmente Remus estamos protegidos, y déjeme asegurarle que ni siquiera Merlín podrá ayudar a quien intente atacar a mi familia"_

Fui yo quien dio fin a la situación, viendo que Sirius estaba por atacar a Albus y que mi mujer y los Longbottom estaban por seguirlo.

"_profesor tanto los Lupin-Black como los Longbottom y nosotros hemos tomado medidas para protegernos pero si esto no le parece bien podemos abandonar la orden y seguir nuestra lucha por afuera, pero debe entender que no es por desconfianza hacía usted, sino por seguridad pero es su elección"_

Sabía que Albus iba a dejar el tema allí por el momento.

Aquella fue nuestra primera confrontación, pero todo sabíamos que no la última.

Continuara…


	10. Cap 10: Lily Potter

**Capitulo diez: Lily Potter POV **

_**Nota de la autora: antes de comenzar debo pedir disculpas por la demora en subir los capítulos pero estaba sin PC debido a un problema técnico que logre solucionar además mi trabajo me consumía mucho tiempo-(Dios gracias por mi trabajo)- **_

_**Así que he decidido que ahora que tengo tiempo darle un final a mis historias y ponerme a escribir nuevos capítulos de las que me falten antes de que algo pase.**_

_**Lo que me lleva a esta historia, nunca fue mi intención que fuera muy larga, cuando dejé ciertos puntos establecidos estaba contenta y antes de tentar al destino he decidido acabarla, pueden estar ustedes a gusto con el final o no pero fue lo mejor que mi cansado cerebro –he tenido una semana terrible-ha podido lograr.**_

_**Estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos de mis historias estos días y viendo que hago con las otras.**_

_**Lamento mucho si alguien no esta de acuerdo con esto pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.**_

_**Carolina aka Jazmingirl**_

Lily Potter POV

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que aquellos guerreros llegaron a nuestro pasado, y la manera en la que cambiaron la historia fue impresionante.

Estoy viendo ahora a mi hijo Harry junto a su esposa Hermione venir hacia nosotros con el pequeño James Sirius y la pequeña Lily Luna todos estamos ansiosos por la llegada del pequeño Remus Alexander.

Nuestros hijos saben acerca de lo que sus yo de un tiempo alterno hicieron y el sacrificio que dieron para que ellos tuvieran este futuro, nunca estuvo entre nosotros ocultarles su pasado, ellos tenían derecho a saber.

Los seis de nosotros vivimos en Godric Hollow muy cerca los unos de los otros, todo el mundo mágico nos conoce por ser quienes derrotamos al señor oscuro, y lo más importante por haber descubierto el manto de mentiras que era Albus Dumbledore

Lo que nadie más que Minerva y Alastor saben es que Harry, Luna y Neville fueron los que cargaron con las batallas más peligrosas para evitar que su futuro se repitiese. Como padres hemos visto nuestras peores pesadillas volverse realidad, hemos visto a nuestros hijos morir delante de nosotros.

Antes de morir en los brazos de su madre y de Luna, Neville se llevo con el a todos los Lestranges, Frank y Alice eliminaron a todos los allí presentes incluidos los Carrow, sin piedad, sin consideración.

Luna fue la siguiente llevándose consigo a la peor pesadilla de su papi, Fenrin Greyback que había sido enviado por luego descubrimos Albus para atacar a Remus quien transitaba por su último mes de embarazo.

Sirius, James y Frank se volvieron locos y mataron a quienes acompañaron a Greyback, liquidando así a los Malfoy y a los Nott, Goyle y Crabe.

Harry cayo en un duelo tremendo llevándose a Voldemort consigo mismo antes James había acabado con Nagini.

Cuando Harry se desvaneció así lo hizo el pequeño JJ, Sirius y Remus estaban inconsolables.

Remus, Alice y yo decodificamos la información en el pensadero y pudimos completa la investigación de Hermione y Remus dejando al descubierto el manejo de mentiras y horrores que Albus había y habría cometido dado la oportunidad, expusimos lo que podíamos desde la verdad acerca de Grindwall hasta el desfalco a los bienes de Hogwarts, el dinero pasado a sus cuentas los sobornos que había pagado y la gente que respondía a el, mediante soborno o el uso de Imperio, Albus fue llevado ante el tribunal mágico y juzgado por traición al mundo mágico, fue pasado por el velo de la muerte.

Siempre supe que James tenía en el cierta oscuridad, no al nivel de Sirius pero estaba en el la capacidad de ser vengativo hasta el punto de la crueldad, jamás creí que eso iba a ser algo que no me molestara.

Mientras que el mundo mágico festejaba la caída de Voldemort y se recuperaba James se dedico a arruinar a Severus, James uso todo su poder para arrinconar al desgraciado y no descanso hasta que fue juzgado y sentenciado a Azkaban en máxima seguridad por 50 años, todos sabíamos que Snape nunca saldría de ahí.

Solamente quedaba mi familia, la de Alice y los Weasley, James uso nuestra fortuna y compró la compañía donde Vernon trabajaba haciéndole saber quien era el jefe, yo personalmente me encargue de Petunia, ella que quería ser reina de donde vivía que decía tener más clase, tomé gran placer en cobrarle el daño que le habrían hecho a mi pequeño, por que si bien esta Petunia no había hecho nada mi sangre pedía retaliación, destruimos sus vidas fácilmente, controlando sus movimientos, Augusta Longbottom se encargó de la familia de su nuera, nadie sabe como pero después de todo nadie querría pelear contra la poderosa matriarca.

Sirius se encargo de los Weasley, ellos estaban entrelazados familiarmente y Sirius era la cabeza del clan, así que llamó a Arthur, Fabien y Gideon y les hizo tomar un voto mágico que establecía que ningún descendiente podría dañar o acercarse sin ser invitado a un Black, Potter o Longbottom y que si rompían este voto pasarían a ser esclavos de la familia perdiendo todo poder, los tres hombres no pudieron negarse y tomaron el voto, los tres, Arthur con su familia se mudaron a America.

El nacimiento de las gemelas fue maravilloso, Sirius estaba tan feliz, Remus brillaba de felicidad, aún recuerdo cuando Sirius salió con la pequeña Hermione en brazos el corazón de todos comenzó a sanar un poco.

Cuando entramos y vimos a la pequeña Luna en brazos de Remus sabíamos que un futuro diferente estaba en marcha.

El nacimiento de Harry y Neville fue algo que jamás olvidaremos, estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de las gemelas cuando de repente Hermione y Luna comenzaron a llorar Alice cargó a Hermione pero ella lloró más fuerte así que yo la tomé, cuando sus deditos tocaron mi barriga y vi a Alice con Luna lo supe, las niñas demandaban a sus compañeros ya y como siempre ellos estaban obedeciendo, el toque de Hermione había sido poderoso y fue directamente a Harry minutos después mi fuente rompió.

Los sanadores en San Mungo nos miraban raro cuando les solicitamos que teníamos que estar juntas y que las niñas debían estar en el cuarto, el dolor era tremendo, Alice se mordía los labios pero todo valió la pena, Harry y Neville llegaron juntos a este mundo, después de limpiarlos nos fueron entregados a nosotras, James y yo, Alice y Frank estábamos súper felices Remus y Sirius nos felicitaban mientras sostenían a las niñas de repente Sirius acercó a Hermione a Harry y Remus acercó a Luna a Neville y lo vimos el lazo entre ellos, su magia entrelazándose para siempre los sanadores no podían creerlo, eran testigos de una unión de almas, de un matrimonio entre niños recién nacidos pero nosotros estábamos felices por que eso quería decir que todavía había parte de ellos en estos nuevos yo.

El tiempo paso y nuestras vidas mejoraron, todos seguimos adelante, Alice y Frank tuvieron tres hijos más Augusta, Samuel y Mary Beth, ellos eran muy felices y cuando Neville reafirmo su matrimonio con Luna y tuvieron a Franklin Remus y a Sirius Harold lo fueron más.

James y yo tuvimos cinco hijos más, Violet, Rose, Jazmín, Dahlia y William Alexander.

Pero definitivamente fueron Sirius y Remus quienes agrandaron más su familia, aparte de las gemelas tuvieron siete hijos más hasta llegar a JJ, Regulus, Rásalas, Afrodite, Cassiopeia, Connor, Alphard, Adhara y JJ, creo que si fuera por ellos nunca dejarían de tener hijos, y puedo ver felizmente que ni el paso del tiempo ha alterado su amor aún nuestros mejores amigos lucen igual de enamorados que siempre.

El Nuevo Futuro que hemos creado aún conserva lo mejor del pasado: el amor.

Me voy debo festejar con mi familia.

El fin


End file.
